Tell Her You Love Her
by WinterMagic1
Summary: He wants to talk to her. He wants to call her. He wants to kiss her...But she's gone. She's up the stairs and out of sight.


**Tell Her You Love Her**

By WinterMagic1

* * *

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, never gonna happen.

* * *

**~*~**He's always loved her, but when he sees her cry, he doesn't know what do say even though he desperately wants to comfort her. Actually, it seems he can't tell her anything**~*~**

* * *

Puck peers out at the cold rain, his mind set on nothing. He can't sleep because of the thunder and his kangaroo yelping about its victory against a gorilla. It is nearly four in the morning and the cold seeps through his bones like icicles melting into his skin. The smell of faint smoke wafts into his nose, marking the remainders of the embers of the fire.

He hears a creak on the tricky floorboard and immediately transforms into a great resemblance of Elvis the Dane, because Elvis is out in the rain, because he's left the home, which is a usual habit for him; he'll come back in a few days. He pretends to snore, but peeks on eye open. He doesn't have to be cautious; she's kneeling on the ground, staring at the remaining embers of the fire.

He can see her face because the chair he sits in is diagonal to the fire place, about five feet away. He recognizes her from her milky blue eyes and limp blonde hair. The girl in front of the fire is Sabrina Grimm. She's holding a weathered letter, and her lips are moving from reading the words of the letter. He can tell by the letter that it's bad news, because tears start to pour down her face. Not loud, racking sobs, but silent tears. A choked sob escapes her throat as she skims the rest of the letter.

He has an urge to comfort her, to wrap his arms around her frail form and whisper soothing words into her ear. He wants to tell her to stop crying; he doesn't want to see her sad. Sabrina Grimm has a tough life, due to her sleeping parents, breakouts at both physically and emotionally abusive houses, growing up to fast, the gist of what's all her life. Unfortunately, his body won't comply what his heart wants. He wants to be there for her, so badly, but he can't move.

He knows that she hates him in an orderly fashion. She calls him conceited and big-headed and arrogant and egotistical, not that he minds. He knows he's not perfect, but he desperately conceals it with witty comments and snappy comebacks. However, he knows that if he could call Sabrina his, just for an hour, he would give up anything. His pranks, his pride, anything. None of it compares to his love for her.

He is so prideful that he can't ask her out, so he hopes that his status would win her over, but it doesn't work. He never showed her what he's really like, he just settled on an image that would hide his true self to mask his insecurity and doubts. He'd be what people wanted him to be, and they'd award him by asking for him to help them out or to go on a date. He is so tired for being so masked, he wants to show her the real him. Even if she rejects him, he would be glad that she saw the real her. He had to show her. He is ready now.

Sabrina finally moves, and she wipes the tears from her eyes. The letter is burning in the fire, and the embers has caught it so the fire starts to bloom. He watches slowly as she gets up. He transforms in desperate hope to his true form. He wants to talk to her. He wants to call her. He wants to kiss her. Not the lustful way he felt with her, but with passion he has for her. Just say something! Use your mouth! It's quite easy, you just use your esophagus and your diaphragm. Maybe your wind pipe also. Well, the brain also needs to process the words and nerve impulses of some kind.

The process was complicated, but the actual action was very simple. Just say something! But she's gone. She's up the stairs and out of sight. He faces the fire place, where the letter is reduced to ashes. He sits dejectedly, and groans and runs his fingers through his unruly hair, he whispers, "Why can't I just tell her?"

* * *

**A/N~ **Aww, poor Puck :( I wanted to write a FF about Puck's feelings for her, and here it is! Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed and followed and favorited the other two FF's, _STBOL _and _IT_.

How was this FF? Good? Bad? Pretty sad? Tell me in a review! :)


End file.
